


3: Strike a pose

by ANTchan



Series: Rogue One Smut-a-thon [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker, Lingerie, Lingerie Model Bodhi Rook, M/M, Open Relationships, Panty Kink, Prompt Fic, Roommates, Smut, Vague Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan
Summary: Prompt: Luke/Bodhi, modern au, sex with panties (or lingerie) still onIt comes down to this, in the end: Bodhi Rook is in need of a job. And this, despite his initial… misgivings, would be a paying job.The story of how Bodhi Rook, poor engineering grad, becomes a men's lingerie model. And drives his roommates insane.





	3: Strike a pose

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man here we are again! This time with a vengeance, as I discover that I cannot write a smutfic without creating an au. Please accept this strange, lovely modern au where Wedge, Luke, and Bodhi need to just shut up and get together and where Bodhi looks really good in panties!
> 
> This is fic is a part of the Rogue One Smut-a-thon!
> 
> Special thanks to rogueshadows for being my fic buddy for this - making sure I actually WROTE IT.

It comes down to this, in the end: Bodhi Rook is in need of a job. And this, despite his initial… misgivings, would be a paying job.

Things haven’t been going well for him, or any of them, since graduating from university. Bodhi has a degree that’s gathering dust and a job that barely pays his third of the rent and not much else. And while he, Wedge, and Luke can scrimp and save, the crush of student debt weighs on all of them. 

It’s Jyn who gives him the offer one afternoon, after sitting through another of his complaints. (It’s a valid complaint. He has a part time job that refuses to give him consistent hours and he can’t afford to buy himself lunch half the time.) “You know, Cassian’s company has a spot open.”

“The place he models for?” It’s not derision or bitterness that colors Bodhi’s tone, exactly. But he can’t help but be exasperated by the thought. Cassian Andor has a face made for modeling, an intense come hither stare, and a lithe, toned body to match. It’s more than a little ridiculous. Cassian never offers many details, and so far Bodhi has been hesitant about asking. “I don’t think so. I’m not really model material.”

Jyn simply levels a stare at him.

“Bodhi.”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t be a goddamn idiot.” And she laughs when Bodhi scoffs and throws his hands in the air. “You should give it a shot. It’s not a high class place.”

“Oh, _that’s_ sure going to convince me.”

Jyn kicks his chair. “I mean they’re not going to turn their nose up at you if you have a freckle in the wrong place, dumbass. They’re not one of those posh companies. They just want people to model their stuff. It’s decent money. And Cassian gets to keep the stuff he wears in the shoots.”

He frowns, searching his memory for that. Cassian has always been stylish (barring those glorious moments in college when he’d been running on three days without sleep and wearing whatever was somewhat clean), but to Bodhi’s recollection he’s never worn anything Bodhi would consider worth modeling. “He does? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him in anything.”

Jyn’s response is a slow, sharp smile.

That probably should have given Bodhi a clue.

“I’ll tell you. _If_ you promise to look at this place.”

“Just look?” he mutters.

“Just look. I can’t make you take a job you don’t want.” She tugs her phone from her pocket, absently tapping at the screen while Bodhi sits in judgmental silence. It feels like a trap. It’s most certainly a trap.

“Alright, fine!” he says after a stretch of silence. “What is this place?” 

Jyn smile only grows wider, and she waits a dramatic moment longer before sliding the phone across the table at him.

The website reads _Kyber & Lace._

\-------------------------

_Kyber & Lace _is a lingerie company. One that boasts a robust and diverse selection, to use the website’s wording, and caters to everyone looking to make themselves feel a little special. The company was founded on the idea that _everyone_ deserved the opportunity to dress in fashionable clothes... or delicate underthings.

The men’s line is by far their most popular.

Well, at least it’s not porn.

(After Jyn’s teasing, finding Cassian on the website isn’t a shock, and yet it still stops Bodhi in his tracks. His face isn’t shown in the picture, as that is _clearly_ not the focus. But Bodhi would recognize that hint of scruffy jawline anywhere.

They don’t have Cassian in any kind of over exaggerated feminine pose, as Bodhi would have expected with a company like this. He reclines comfortably in the image, looking perfectly at home with a high necked, practically see-through top on that bares his shoulders and arms, and dark lace panties.

Bodhi stares at the image for far too long, before reminding himself that it’s definitely not appropriate to look at one of his best friends that way.

No matter how nice they look in their fancy underwear glamor shot.)

It takes Bodhi another five days to make a decision - three days trapped in self doubt and confusion, and no small amount of alarm, and another two asking Cassian questions about the company. What kind of pay could he expect? What’s a photoshoot normally like? Does Cassian ever feel uncomfortable with the people at the company? Is Cassian alright with Bodhi _knowing_ this is what he does? Should he apologize for digging through the website?

(The pay depends on the contract. It’ll be on a trial basis at first. The photoshoots are small affairs, and relaxed. Cassian’s never felt uncomfortable with the people he works with and the company has strict rules about interpersonal conduct. 

“You don’t need to apologize, Bodhi. I was trying to find a way to tell you without it being strange anyway.”

“You don’t ever have to feel like it’s strange around me, Cass. You know that. Thanks for being patient with me.”)

It’s only after hovering over the submit button for nearly an hour that Bodhi realizes the last, most terrifying thing: if he’s going to do this, he needs sample material. 

“Shit.”

\-------------------------

“Hey, uh… Luke?” 

Luke’s head tips back on the arm of the couch, the exact spot Bodhi had left him over an hour ago. He’s technically been sprawled out on Bodhi’s bed, as Bodhi’s been more or less sleeping on Wedge and Luke’s couch for several months. (On the occasions that he’s not sharing their bed - to sleep… most of the time.) He doesn’t mind Luke being there, and especially not when when he’s sprawled out fetchingly on the couch with his form fitting t-shirt riding up. Bodhi tries not to be distracted by the jut of his slim hips, or the graceful line of his throat.

He’s long since stopped feeling guilty for such thoughts. Not since college, at least. 

And not when Luke catches his lingering eyes and smiles slow and alluring at him. “What’s up, Bodhi? Everything okay?” There’s a quiet note in his voice, an intent, even as his question is genuine.

As much as Bodhi would like to respond to it, he actually has a goal in mind. He clutches his - discreetly unmarked - shopping bags closer. “I ah, I need your help with something. You got a minute?”

Luke leans up on one elbow, his lips curling into a frown. “Yeah, of course.” He sits up as Bodhi comes closer. 

“You’ve still got your old camera, right? You didn’t sell it?” He hopes not. Somehow he doubts the people at _Kyber & Lace _will even look twice at his application if he has cell phone resolution in his sample photos. 

Luke hums. “I should. You need to use it for a bit?”

“I was hoping you would, actually.”

And just like that Luke’s brows shoot up towards his hairline. “Oh yeah?”

Bodhi fights against the flush threatening to give him away. He nods instead, fiddling loudly with the handles of the plastic bags. He catches Luke’s eyes on them, narrowing curiously. Bodhi’s heart stutters in his chest, a distressing mix of shame and something _else_ entirely rushing through him. “I found a… job, I guess? Maybe. I still have to apply. But they’re going to need pictures.”

“...Pictures.”

“Of me.” He cringes as Luke’s frown only deepens. “There’s this company, and I’ve checked them out and they’re not scummy. And if I get on I can actually help pay the rent on this place so we’re not struggling every month--”

“Wait, wait. Bodhi, are you… going into porn?”

Bodhi chokes on his words, his face going hot so fast his head spins.

Luke holds up a hand hastily. “Because I’m not going to judge if you are!” he yelps, also looking a little pink around the ears. “If that’s what you want to do. But as long you’re safe about it? You know you don’t have to do anything like that just to help us out here. And you know I--”

“It’s not porn, Luke!” He shoves his phone into Luke’s hand, the tab for _Kyber & Lace _still up on his browser, there for anyone to see if they were to just do a little bit of snooping.

Luke stares at the screen for a long stretch of silence. Long enough that Bodhi fights and ultimately fails not to squirm. The emotions that flit across Luke’s face are too quick to name as he clicks through the website. And then finally, in a small voice:

“Is that Cassian?” 

Bodhi can only nod. His face feels like it’s on fire. 

Luke breaks the ensuing, even more painful silence, by clearing his throat and handing the phone back to him. “Oh, uh… so, you…?”

“Yes. Well, if I get the job.” 

“And you want me to… help. By taking pictures of you.”

“Please?” He’s having a hard time meeting Luke’s eyes, clutching the plastic bags closer to him. 

The sudden movement at his side is what makes him finally look up. Luke is leaping from the couch, his voice coming high and fast. “L-Let me go look for my camera. I know I saw it the other day. Uh, I’ll let you go get ready, I guess.” His friend hurries off towards his and Wedge’s shared room, but Bodhi catches a glimpse of his blush on the way out.

There’s something that’s not quite anxiety squirming in Bodhi’s chest. He only allows himself a moment to sit on the couch, dumbfounded, before he climbs to his feet and heads for the apartment’s tiny bathroom. 

The pale light of the bathroom makes him look washed out and sickly. Exhausted and not at all attractive. Not for the first time, Bodhi wonders what in the hell he’s thinking. He tries to keep his mind blank as he pulls his items from the bag - knowing that if he looks at them for too long, he’s going to chicken out. 

Bodhi hasn’t chosen anything elaborate for his application photos. There’s no way he could afford the finery from _Kyber & Lace _for this, so anything he could find at the shops near them would have to do. Lace-topped black stockings, and a pair of simple, black satin panties will do the trick well enough… he hopes. 

(The idea of wearing full lace underwear or tiny bikini cut briefs had frozen him in terror in front of the women’s underwear racks. It had made something skittering and clammy twist in his chest, not quite anxiety and not quite excitement, but simply _too much_. Bodhi had grabbed the first all black pair in his size and scurried away before there was a chance at anyone seeing him.)

The robe had been a last minute impulse. It’s pale blue satin, with delicate black flowers stitched along the hems. It’s short on him, only to about midthigh, but it’s cool on his bare skin when he slips it on, and when he finally dares to glance at himself in the mirror…

Bodhi finds he doesn’t mind what he sees.

“Huh,” he mutters, turning this way and that to get a better look at himself. He folds the robe closed, shivers at the brush of fabric over his chest, and then lets it fall open again. The contrast of the hard lines of his body and the trail of his body hair with the soft, delicate cut of his… _his_ _lingerie_ doesn’t seem nearly as strange as he thought it would.

There’s a soft knock at the door. “Bodhi?” Luke calls.

“I’m ready,” he says. His voice nearly hiccups out of him. “I’ll be right out.” He nervously straightens his hair, wondering for a hysterical second if he should try something different with it, or put on some makeup or something. _‘Idiot. They’re not looking at your face.’_

If Bodhi holds his breath as he steps back out, no one can blame him.

Luke’s lack of reaction is what causes Bodhi to even look in his direction. The sudden stillness in the room, the lack of movement or even _breathing_ is too tempting to ignore. And immediately, Bodhi flushes under Luke’s gobsmacked _stare_. His friend has actually gone slack jawed, his camera held loosely in his hands. Those sparkling blue eyes - a color too similar to the robe Bodhi’s chosen, he realizes too late - track down his body. Down over the expanse of his bare chest exposed by the open robe, down over the boyshort cut panties that hide literally nothing, and over the long lines of his legs in his stockings. His gaze is like a physical touch. Or maybe that’s the rush of heat that courses through him.

Bodhi worries his lip. “Do I pass?” he asks with a barely suppressed smile.

Something choked and almost feral leaves Luke’s mouth. “Do you pass?” he mumbles. “Do you-- I’m telling Wedge. This is unfair.”

The nervous tension that’s been winding in his shoulders eases with a soft laugh. He straightens the hem of his robe. “Oh, yeah. Sic your big, bad boyfriend on me, Luke.”

“That’s right. You’re in for it now, Rook.” There’s absolutely no threat in his voice at all.

“Alright, alright. How do you want me?”

“Don’t ask me that,” Luke says under his breath. His eyes have gone warm, sparking heat along Bodhi’s nerves all over again. 

“Luke!”

“Right. Sorry. Pictures.”

They fumble for a backdrop for the photos - pushing furniture and belongings out of the way of bare walls, or throwing sheets over their dingy couch. Bodhi, frankly, has little idea of what to do with his body - his face especially. Despite finding that he likes how he looks in this getup, figuring out how to pose seductively in it is still beyond him.

“I’m glad one of us took photography classes at uni,” he says, as Luke directs him into another position. He tries not to think about the delicate tips of Luke’s fingers at his jaw.

“Tip your head this away a little bit more… there we go.” The electronic shutter sound on the camera makes something inside Bodhi flinch all the same. “Just because I took a photography minor doesn’t make me a professional. It just means I know how to compose a shot… mostly. Here, have a look.” He leans in to show Bodhi the screen, and Bodhi does have to admit Luke has an eye for it. Bodhi just feels like he’s reclining on their on their sheet-covered couch, but the angle and framing of the picture makes it somehow look artful. Intentional. 

_‘Is that really me?’_ he can’t help but think. And yes, that’s him, surely. That’s the line of his jaw, angled just at the edge of frame. The curve of his parted lips. And that’s his torso, and the arch of his body down to his satin-clad hips, and the swell of his cock in his panties. He swallows hard. Is that what Luke sees right now?

Bodhi lifts his gaze from the screen to find that Luke is watching him. That his eyes are warm and clear and lingering on his mouth. Bodhi’s heart trips in his chest, and he finds himself leaning a hair’s breadth closer. _‘Is this okay?’_ he can’t help but wonder. They haven’t done this in a while. He didn’t even think they were interested anymore…

Luke doesn’t kiss him, but he doesn’t pull away either. He smiles at Bodhi’s sudden proximity, averting his eyes just long enough for Bodhi’s breath to hitch. “Here,” Luke whispers, “we’re almost done. Let me just…” His hand comes up, gently undoing the tie keeping Bodhi’s hair back. It goes tumbling down in dark waves, almost obscuring his vision before Luke brushes it into place. “I think… that’ll work for some pictures. You look good like this.”

“You’re the one making me look good.”

And now his friend leans back, brows pinching together in a frown. “What? Absolutely not.”

“Yeah. If not for…” Bodhi gestures to the camera screen. “...that, I’d just look silly. You’re good at this. They might actually consider me with those.”

Luke lets out an incredulous, strangled sound. “Bodhi, _you’re_ going to get you the job. You look really _hot_ in this. You _are_ really hot. You’re gonna nail it.”

Flustered, Bodhi shoves at his arm. “I don’t even know what to do with myself! What am I even supposed to do with my arms? I’m not a model.” 

“Come on, just pretend you’re on America’s Next Top Model. We all know you binge that when you Wedge and I aren’t home.”

“I do not!” But Luke’s arch look stops his protests with a weak: “I don’t _binge_ it. I watch it, sure.”

“Uh-huh.” Luke stands upright, flashing him a smile. “Come on, Bodhi. I could play the theme song if it’ll help.” Bodhi nearly dares that he won’t, but Luke is already dragging his phone out of his pocket and tapping away. 

The familiar notes shatter the silence of their apartment, and only get louder as Luke turns up the volume. “They have a ten hour mix. I can play a ten hour mix if it’ll get you in the mood.” He mouths along to the next “wanna be on top~?” and Bodhi can’t help but throw his head back with a sharp laugh. 

The music drowns out the click of the shutter. “That’s better,” Luke murmurs.

“Hey, Luke?” Bodhi asks once his laughter has subsided, and the coil of tension in his chest along with it. Leaving him feeling full and bright.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad it’s you here.” And not just Bodhi by himself, or some stranger. He smiles as Luke glances up from the camera, eyes wide. “Thanks.”

Luke’s expression has gone soft and open, vulnerable and sweet. “You know I’d do anything for you, Bodhi.”

\-------------------------

After that, the pictures, the posing, all comes easier. Bodhi finds himself having _fun_ with it. The apartment is filled with laughter and music (thankfully _not_ the ten hour mix of America’s Next Top Model, though Luke continues to threaten it). It’s not so embarrassing posing for pictures when Luke laughs along with him.

Still, he doesn’t miss the spark in Luke’s eyes. Or the way his eyes track down the length of his body. It lights Bodhi up with a curious mix of embarrassment and desire, something not exactly unfamiliar when it comes to this indefinable _thing_ with his roomates. 

“Cool it down a little, Luke,” he teases, just to deflect his own uncertainty. “If you keep looking at me like that, this is going to turn into softcore. I can’t exactly hide a hard-on in these things.” He brushes a stray lock of hair over his shoulder. He knows it’s cruel, but can’t help himself.

Luke makes a sound like he’s being slowly stabbed in the gut. “That’s not fair.”

Bodhi turns his face into the covered armchair he’s been reclining in for the last few shots, and laughs. Luke’s continued strangled noises only make it worse.

“You’re _awful_ ,” Luke huffs eventually. But not after snapping a few more pictures. The blush is riding high on his cheeks, a soft, fetching pink. He doesn’t look too put off by the teasing, however. Bodhi grins and climbs to his feet, feeling bold, and approaches Luke. 

The robe drops to the floor on the way over, and Luke’s gaze follows it, before tracing slowly back up. It makes Bodhi feel powerful. _Desired._ He stops just in front of Luke, addicted to the way Luke quickly lifts his eyes. He’s only a tiny margin taller than Luke, but it still makes the blond have to look up at him. 

“Did you get enough?” Bodhi murmurs. He supposes he should be asking about the photos.

He’s not just asking about them.

Luke swallows hard, visibly reigning himself in, and everything in Bodhi calls to _break it._ “Pretty much, I think. We could do one more, if you want.”

“Sure. How do you want me?” He repeats his question from earlier, but this time he’s not shying from the double meaning. He’s not letting Luke make the assumption that his question is innocent this time around. 

Luke flounders for a moment. “I… uh… against the wall. Is… fine.”

Bodhi doesn’t know whether to be amused or exasperated by that. He ducks close, and presses a chaste kiss to Luke’s cheek, smiling at the feel of flushed skin under his lips. It’s not at all unlike the affectionate, friendly ( _safe_ ) kisses they’ve commonly shared before, but Luke still startles. 

He obediently goes to stand in front of the bare wall they’ve decided to use as a backdrop, and leans back in against it. He hopes it looks like an elegant sprawl and not a gangly, awkward mess. He combs his fingers through his hair, bringing it around over his shoulder.

A moment, and then two, and Bodhi starts to frown.

“Luke? Did you get the picture?”

The camera is held in a slack grip, without having been brought up at all. There’s a war of emotions across Luke’s face under a torrent of _want_ that takes Bodhi’s breath away. And then Luke clenches his jaw, and tosses the camera onto the nearby chair. “Forget the damn picture.”

He crosses the few steps into Bodhi’s space, and kisses him before the elated grin even has time to form on Bodhi’s face. Whatever smart remark he means to tease Luke with is lost in the force of the kiss, taking no time with terms like soft or chaste. Luke’s mouth is hot and insistent against his, his hands clutching at Bodhi’s shoulder and cupping the back of his neck. Bodhi slides hands around Luke’s slender waist, dragging him in and devouring the eager gasp it draws from him. 

Bodhi has _missed_ this. He’d almost forgotten how sweet Luke moans when he deepens their kisses, tongue dipping alongside Luke’s own to taste. Or how warm he feels pressed against Bodhi’s bare skin. He’d thought this was out of his reach. That they’d stopped _wanting_ him since he’d moved in.

“This is still okay, right?” he gasps into Luke’s kisses. “With Wedge?”

Luke breathes a tiny laugh. “Of course it is.” He says it as if it should be obvious, as if it hasn’t been several months since either of them have initiated anything with Bodhi. “He’s going to be so goddamn jealous. I’ll text him, after…”

“After...?” He tips his head back as Luke latches onto his throat, pressing him further into the wall. Bodhi can’t help but shiver as his hands trace down his back, fingertips dancing along the line of his spine and into the dips and curves of muscles. Hands cup his ass, groping him through the satin material of his panties, making Bodhi’s hips rock back into the touch and against the thigh Luke has slotted between his. The rest of his question is forgotten. 

The pinch of teeth at his collarbone draws a gasp from him. There’s going to be a mark there, for sure. He clings to the back of Luke’s shirt, pressing his face into his flyaway golden hair to muffle his desperate, panting breaths. Bodhi feels like he’s on fire, need searing through him. 

“You wanna know what I’ve been thinking about the whole time you’ve been in these damn things?” Luke rasps against his skin. He lifts his head only to capture Bodhi’s lips again in deep, soul shattering kisses that leave Bodhi’s knees weak.

His throat has gone so tight that he fights to find his voice. “Yeah. Yeah, what?”

Luke flashes him a smile, and sinks to his knees. His hands skim down Bodhi’s chest and stomach as he does, those blue eyes never wavering from his and Bodhi forgets how to _breathe._

“Oh _fuck_.”

If anything, Luke’s smile only goes sweeter. “Uh-huh,” he agrees. He rubs thumbs in soothing circles over Bodhi’s hips, brushing over the lace waistband of his panties, and slides down to the matching lace of his stockings. There’s a reverent look in his eyes, shining with want for _him_. And Bodhi hasn’t moved, and yet his heart is racing as if he’s just run for his life. 

“You… you really like them, huh?” His teasing smirk rings hollow, too mesmerized by the sight of his friend on his knees.

Luke hums and leans forward, making Bodhi’s heart leap into his throat in anticipation. But Luke fans kisses over his stocking covered thighs instead, palms trailing over the silky fabric. “They look good on you. _You_ look good.”

Bodhi… doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say to that. His hands clench on the wall at his sides, watching rapt as Luke caresses his legs, and laves biting little kisses to the patch of skin just above the band of the stockings. By the time he finally leans up and nuzzles Bodhi through his thin underwear, someone is shaking. It might be Bodhi, it might be both of them. 

“ _Luke!_ ” he gasps. He threads hands into Luke’s soft hair, no longer able to help himself, fingers combing through it as Luke nuzzles and kisses at the line of his cock through the satin. He seems content like that, hands massaging gently at Bodhi’s thighs while his mouth works. He looks _more_ than content, in fact he looks like he’s having a damned religious experience while kneeling between Bodhi’s legs. And that thought almost has Bodhi reeling more than the the lips closing over the head of his cock through his panties.

Luke suckles and licks at him until the satin is wet under his tongue, watching him from under thick lashes. Until Bodhi can’t take it anymore and bucks against his mouth. His loud gasps for breath nearly drown out Luke’s whimper, but nothing can hide how he sags in Bodhi’s grip, leaning closer into the arch of his hips. Or how one of Luke’s hands dart down, pressing frantically between his legs for relief.

The revelation that Luke could get off on this sends need sparking through him. He tugs at Luke’s hair, remembering too late to be gentle. “Hurry up,” he hisses as Luke moans against him. “You can satisfy your panty kink later.”

Luke’s eyes flash mischievously up at him, lifting a hand to fondle him as he sits back. “If I have one, so do you,” he says, pointedly gliding his fingers along Bodhi’s satin-covered length.

Rather than try and argue that, or wait for Luke to _do something_ , Bodhi narrows his eyes and simply shoves the panties down on his own. He doesn’t even care to remove them, just pushing them down far enough to free his cock to the cool air of their apartment, quickly replaced with Luke’s hot breath fanning over him. He doesn’t even have time to gasp before Luke takes him in his mouth, hot and wet as he sinks down. Bodhi slaps a hand onto the wall to keep his knees from buckling. “ _Fuck_ ,” he rasps low in his throat. 

Luke curves a hand around his backside to keep him close, his other busy between his own legs, undoing the ties on his sweatpants and shoving a hand down them. His moans reverberate through Bodhi, sending his mind reeling. His world narrows to the slick shine of Luke’s lips around him, the blissful look on his face as he slowly bobs his head. He doesn’t stop Bodhi from rocking his hips in tiny, barely restrained thrusts. He only kneads at his ass in time with Bodhi’s movements and relaxes his mouth a fraction more, letting Bodhi slide past his lips. 

Bodhi keeps a hand in his hair, fingers clenched into the soft, soft strands, while his other strokes gently over Luke’s hollowed cheek and at the corner of his mouth stretched around him. The tiny touch has Luke glancing up at him, looking all at once the most obscene and most beautiful thing Bodhi’s ever seen. “God, Luke,” he says, unbidden. 

Luke pulls back with a filthy sound, his eyes gone dark and glassy, pupils blown wide with pleasure and need. He’s breathing hard, tongue darting out across his reddened lips. Bodhi lets out a wounded sound and follows its path with his thumb. “I love when you look at me like that,” Luke whispers, nipping at the pad of Bodhi’s thumb.

He doesn’t dare ask what Luke means. The answer, he fears, is too close to _like you love me_ than Bodhi is comfortable admitting. That’s a path where heartbreak lies, and Bodhi… can’t think about that right now. Not when Luke’s smile is equal parts tender and impish. “You gonna come for me?” Luke asks, and it’s only partly teasing.

And Bodhi laughs, because he’s _trembling_ and too far gone already. “I… I guess since you asked so nicely.” 

He trails off keening as Luke takes him back into his mouth, this time not stopping as he sinks down. Bodhi’s heart trips in his chest, pleasure swooping low in his stomach like he’s suddenly in freefall. It’s all he can do to keep still as the head of his cock touches the back of Luke’s throat, but he doesn’t stop, taking more of him in.

Bodhi can no longer hear his litany of praises and curses through the blood rushing in his ears. Luke’s fighting not to gag, he knows, his throat working around Bodhi’s cock. He tugs roughly at Luke’s hair in sharp warning, the rush of his blood reaching fever pitch. Heat coiling tighter in his belly every time Luke pulls off and then sinks back down as far as he can go.

“ _I can’t-- Luke, please…_ ”

Luke lets off, drawing back just enough to catch the first wave on his tongue. Hands fly up and catch Bodhi’s hips, helping to keep him upright as orgasm rips through him. He continues to suck in filthy drags, swallowing and making Bodhi keen weakly until he’s left a shaking mess. 

When Luke finally releases him, Bodhi goes sliding bonelessly down the wall, his legs a careless sprawl on either side of Luke. His head is still spinning, the aftershocks rippling all the way down to his toes. His hair sticks to his sweat damp forehead, drooping into his face. He’s not of the right mind to even lift a hand to tuck it behind his ear.

There’s a gasp close to him, a rustle of cloth and quiet curse. Bodhi blinks until his vision comes back into focus. Luke has swayed into his space, a hand shoved back into his pants and working quickly, tugging at himself with desperation and no finesse. His beautiful eyes are clenched shut, his brow twisted in what either could be pain for pleasure - or both. 

After a moment’s indecision, Bodhi decides _fuck it_ , and lifts a numb hand for him. At the first, feather-light brush to his warm cheek, Luke’s eyes flutter open. Bodhi ignores the stutter of his racing heart, and cups the back of Luke’s neck instead, dragging him in the last few inches. The kiss is sloppy and barely a kiss at all, just open mouthed caresses and the salt-bitter taste of his come on Luke’s tongue. And if he hadn’t just come it would be the single most arousing moment of Bodhi’s life.

“I’m close,” Luke pants into his mouth. Bodhi’s hand spasms against the back of his neck, breaking the kiss only to tuck Luke’s face against his throat. Luke melts against him, burrowing close, his hot breath against Bodhi’s neck, shuddering as his hand works between his legs.

Bodhi cradles him close, carding his fingers through Luke’s flyaway, damp hair. It feels like Luke is going to shake apart in his arms. “M’here,” Bodhi breathes into his ear. “I’ve got you.” It’s not quite the words on the tip of his tongue. Those feel too heavy, too frightening. But they play in his mind anyway. _‘I love you. I love you.’_ He presses the words in soft kisses to Luke’s temple, the side of his face, the curve of his jaw.

Luke comes with a muffled keen against his throat. Bodhi holds him through it, Luke going pliant and trembling and eventually quiet. He stays like that for a long while, and Bodhi doesn’t know whether he can find an excuse to keep Luke there without confronting things he’d rather not. 

Eventually he lets his hand drop from Luke’s hair, drawing a disappointed sigh from him. Feeling suddenly exposed, Bodhi shifts to tuck himself back into the satin panties. He’s not sure if it’s only him feeling the awkward silence, or if Luke does as well.

“That was…” Bodhi fumbles for a word, coming up with things like _life-altering_ and _ruining him forever_ and settles on: “...unexpected.”

The laugh that draws from Luke sounds almost punch-drunk - far off and giddy. God, he’s _wrecked_. He’s wrecked just from sucking Bodhi off, and that somehow is even _worse_ for Bodhi to think about. 

Luke leans closer, smiling slow and sweet. “It was nice, though.” He’s only a breath away, near enough that all Bodhi would have to do is tip his head to kiss him again.

(They don’t _do that_ , he has to remind himself. Their affection is friendly and close, easy. They’re not afraid of physical intimacy. But outside of sex… this is a line they don’t cross.)

Bodhi clears his throat, and presses a hand to the wall. “I mean, _I guess_ ,” he feigns a snicker, quickly levering himself off the floor. “It’s not like I can’t actually feel my toes anymore or anything.” He doesn’t quite meet Luke’s eyes as he offers him a hand up. Luke’s hand is warm in his own, and the touch tingles along his nerves. 

He lingers in the center of the room, once again feeling exposed and out of place, before stumbling over to his couch. Luke goes to retrieve the camera from where he’d dropped it earlier, and then sways after him. 

Rather than go sit beside Bodhi, Luke flops down nearly _on top_ of him, sprawling out and tangling their legs together. This, at least, feels almost normal between them. (Minus Bodhi’s current choice in clothing.) He digs his phone out of the couch cushions where it’d been lost hours ago and tucks himself into Bodhi’s side, head resting on Bodhi’s shoulder as they recline together. 

It should feel weird.

Instead all Bodhi feels is something disturbingly like peace.

He watches Luke go through the notifications on his phone instead of dwell on it. There’s a text from Wedge, received sometime in the last hour. Just seeing the name at the top of the message sends worry coursing through him. Luke had said Wedge was still fine with this… but is he really?

_You want me to pick up chinese on the way home?_ The text reads.

Luke doesn’t answer it right away. Instead he turns, propping his chin on Bodhi’s chest. That sly glint is back in his eyes. “Hey, Bodhi…”

He sighs. “What are you planning?”

“One last picture? For Wedge?”

“I… yeah, alright.”

Luke beams up at him. “Great! Here hold still.” He shimmies up a bit farther, slotting himself up against Bodhi’s hip and holding the phone above them. He angles it down away from their faces, so the only thing in the camera’s view is the expanse of Bodhi’s nearly naked body, forming lovebites and panties and all, and Luke’s rumpled but clothed one. 

The picture snaps with an electronic shutter sound, and Luke relaxes back into his previous position, tapping away at his phone where Bodhi can read over the top of his head.

_**Sure. We’ve been working hard. ;)** _

Bodhi doesn’t get a chance to roll his eyes, because Luke hesitates over the send button, peering up at him. “You okay with me showing him? You sure?”

Heart feeling like it's in his throat, Bodhi nods. That curious mix of nerves and excitement is back again.

Luke hits send.

It takes over a minute before anything comes back. Bodhi’s left gazing at the picture of both of them while they wait. It’s really… a nice picture. He might ask Luke to send it to him next. And then several messages pop up in quick succession.

_LUKE_

_WHAT_

_NO_

And then a long string of what looks like keysmash. Which is pretty impressive on a touchscreen. 

_I’m AT WORK_

“You’re awful,” Bodhi tells Luke, knocking his chin against the top of his blond head.

Luke only giggles. Another chime from Luke’s phone draws their attention.

_Tell Bo I’ll get him something extra if he leaves that on._

Luke turns to him in question, and Bodhi sighs. 

“Tell him extra lo mein and I’ll think about it.”

\-------------------------

Bodhi receives his extra lo mein, along with some lingering, appreciating looks from Wedge that leave his skin tingling, and spends the rest of the night going through the pictures and compiling his sample portfolio. 

He gets call for an interview two days later.

**END.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On The Same Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119326) by [ANTchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan), [rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows)




End file.
